Yumo Muto
|romaji = Mutō Yūmo |gender = Female |birth = September 15, 2004 |home = |school = |deck = White Witch/ |ace = White Witch |related = * (father) * (mother) * (paternal grandmother) * (paternal grand-grandfather) | appears = * Blood of the King | ext appears = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution |creator = XBrain130 }} Yumo Muto is the daughter of and . Design Appearance Yumo mostly resembles her mother, having her blue eyes and brown hair, though the latter also shows links to her father's, such as the five points, a purple outline, and some blonde fringes. Yumo's usual wear resembles Téa's colorful outfits, but with many accessories echoing Yugi's gothic themes: a sky-blue jacket with a large flap falling over her rear end, darker-hued stripes, and triangular metallic inserts on the shoulders; a dark orange shirt bearing an drawing, referencing her father's Egypt-related adventures; a deep-blue skirt with a jagged dark-blue hem, tied with a red ribbon; and pink boots. She also wears a black-and-white hair circlet, a cartouche pendant with the kanji Yu (遊) incided and two embedded green gems, small studded black belts on the hems of her jacket sleeves and boots, and a silver armlet on the right forearm. Personality Yumo is mostly a kind and caring girl, just like her parents, though she possesses a bit of haughty streak. When Dueling, she's always dead-set on winning, which sometimes reminds her parents of . Etimology Her name is a composed of the "Yu" particle used by the protagonists, and by the kanji for "peach", which doubles as a reference to her mother's name meaning "apricot" and a joke on the name of the pairing formed by her parents, "Peachshipping". Biography Yumo first appears in the oneshot "Blood of the King", where she Duel her own dad at a tournament. She showed to be determinated to defeat him, and take back the title that he lost to years before. Deck Yumo's Deck is a Spellcaster-Type one that revolves around "White Witch". Using the food-themed " " monsters as the engine, she focuses on powering up her ace and her evolved forms through effects that raise ATK depending on her other monsters, while also using Spell/Trap Cards for costs and then recycling them. * * * * * White Witch of Order * White Witch's Comrade Swordsman | union monsters = * White Witch's Familiar Dragon | fusion monsters = * White Witch the Magic Dragon Knight * White Witch the Magic Swordsmistress * White Witch the Supreme Sorceress |spells = * Magical Fusion * * Powering Spell of the Magical Girls * The Witch and the Magical Disciples * White Witch Guild | traps = * A Magical Girl Appears! * Recycling White Witch * White Witch's Barrier }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution * | union monsters = * Familiar Dragon | fusion monsters = * White Witch the Magic Dragon Knight |spells = * | traps = * A Magical Girl Appears! * * * }} Duels Non-canon Portraits by other artists YumobyWeetdevil.png | Weetdevil115 (DeviantART) Category:Characters